


Questions to ask dead ones

by CodeSpoof



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSpoof/pseuds/CodeSpoof
Summary: A funaral and a story about a person trying to get their wife back at any cost.
Kudos: 1





	Questions to ask dead ones

An open grave.  
Melancholic melodies.  
No bird singing.  
Silence.  
Don't ask me anything.  
Don't ask questions.  
Wait for me to start talking again.  
I won't let you go before.  
Will she forgive me?  
Never.  
Will she be save?  
Can I forgive myself?  
Why should I?  
It's my fault.  
I did it.  
Silence.


End file.
